Bigez620 as "Eric" (Return to the Island)
16:36 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-96-245-105-107.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #youbetterwork***** 16:36 <@TDIFan13> Hi. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 16:36 Hi, I'm Bige620 and the character I'm auditioning for is Eric. 16:36 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:36 Yup! 16:36 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:36 Okay! 16:36 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:36 No! 16:37 <@TDIFan13> If you keep adding exclamation marks to the end of sentences, I'm going to leave. 16:37 No. 16:37 <@TDIFan13> I will literally find someone else to audition you. 16:37 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:37 Yes, and no. I want to make a clear unrequited relationship with Eric and another female contestant. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> Are your eyes okay? 16:38 <@TDIFan13> Do you need glasses? 16:38 <@TDIFan13> Yes or no answer. 16:38 Yes. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 16:38 The Hopeless Romantic. Hero. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Bridgette. Please begin. 16:38 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Bridgette13 16:38 Bigez has changed nick to Eric| 16:38 * Bridgette13 waxes surfboard by the beach. 16:39 * Eric| glances in Bridgette's direction. 16:39 * Eric| blushes. 16:39 * Bridgette13 waves at Eric and gets up. 16:39 <@Bridgette13> Hey, what's up? 16:39 :| 16:39 Who, me? 16:39 <@Bridgette13> Eric, right? 16:39 <@Bridgette13> You're the new guy. 16:39 Uhhhhhh. 16:39 Yeah! 16:39 That's my name. 16:39 Eric! 16:40 <@Bridgette13> Cool. 16:40 Don't wear it out! XD :$ 16:40 <@Bridgette13> So, Chris told me that you were really good at swimming. 16:40 <@Bridgette13> I'm a surfer. 16:40 <@Bridgette13> We should totally hit the beach sometime. 16:40 Oh... yeah! 16:40 I'm okay at swimming. 16:40 Probably not as good as you, though. :p 16:40 You know. 16:40 <@Bridgette13> Well, I have had training. 16:40 With your surfboard. 16:40 And arms... 16:40 <@Bridgette13> Uh... yeah.' 16:40 ... for swimming. 16:41 <@Bridgette13> I have arms. 16:41 :| 16:41 * Bridgette13 clears throat. 16:41 Me too! 16:41 :D 16:41 <@Bridgette13> So! 16:41 <@Bridgette13> The Screaming Gophers have nothing on us, right? 16:41 Uh huh? 16:41 <@Bridgette13> Have you seen Lindsay? 16:41 <@Bridgette13> I don't even think she knows where we are... 16:41 <@Bridgette13> I mean, she's nice, just... 16:41 Hot? 16:41 ... 16:41 :| 16:41 I MEAN. 16:41 Hot-headed. 16:41 * Bridgette13 coughs. 16:41 She can get... 16:41 really angry... 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Right. 16:42 sometimes. :| 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Okay, well... 16:42 Well. 16:42 <@Bridgette13> I think I'm gonna go back to the... 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Uhhh... 16:42 I gotta uh. 16:42 Go use the bathroom. 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Yeah... 16:42 <@Bridgette13> You know... 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Yes! 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Exactly. 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Bathroom. 16:42 Heh-heh. 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Right... 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Well, uh... 16:42 Seeya, Bridge. :$ 16:42 <@Bridgette13> It was nice... 16:42 <@Bridgette13> Meeting you. 16:42 Yup, you too. 16:42 Heh... 16:42 * Eric| runs off. 16:42 * Bridgette13 sighs. 16:42 Auuugh... 16:43 <@Bridgette13> And just when I started to think there was someone else NORMAL on our team. 16:43 Bridgette13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:43 <@TDIFan13> okay get out 16:43 Eric| has changed nick to Bigez 16:43 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-96-245-105-107.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has left #youbetterwork***** [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions